


You know what to call me

by Xecs (PinkyToes)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Taeyong, because Korea doesn't use daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes/pseuds/Xecs
Summary: Ten and Taeyong are exploring new avenues in their sex lives.Each chapter will be dedicated to a new kink with some overlapping.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	You know what to call me

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos!! 
> 
> I've decided to dabble in some Taeyong/Ten writing since there seems to be a obvious lack in this ship content, especially Ten centric stories. My writing is still evolving so please bear with me in the beginning. I have trouble with starting stories so it may seem a bit choppy or awkward but I promise it gets better. 
> 
> Each chapter will be dedicated to a new kink with some kinks overlapping or repeating. There will be no distinct plot in the story since this will heavily feature my IMAGINATION of their sexual relationship with one another.
> 
> Chapter 1: Dry humping and Hyung kink.

"No! I'm not cute like a cat, Yongie. This is just how I talk."

"Well, it doesn't make you any less cute. You are just a little fluff of sunshine." Taeyong declared fondly, pinching the adams of Ten’s cheeks as he pouts. 

Ten pouted even deeper at the action, feeling like a small child being placid. 

"My baby is so cute~"

"No, stop saying that." Ten groaned as he pulled his face away from Taeyong's fingers and rolled his chair away from Taeyong’s grabby hands. "I'm not a baby, Yongie. I'm only a year younger than you." 

Without missing a beat Taeyong serenely replies, "That doesn't stop you from being my baby, Baby". 

Ten pauses at the statement, processing Taeyong’s endearment before giggling uncontrollable. 

"Stop it! You're being so cheesy today and if I'm a baby then you're an even bigger baby than me. Baby." Ten mockingly divulged in triumph. 

It was only fair since Taeyong was the cutest out of the both of them. He always asked to cuddle or hold hands and whenever they were too far apart from each-other Taeyong would send endless amounts of selfies with the biggest puppy eyes and pout pleading for Ten to come home soon. However, Ten's satisfaction slowly deflated as Taeyong gracefully jumped down from the bench and stood up to his full height. His face quickly sharpened into a knowing smile with his eyes carrying a dangerous glint he often only reserved for performances. Ten felt his body immediately tense at the sudden shift in Taeyong’s persona and cautiously arose from his chair. 

"W-what? You're scaring me." 

Taeyong's smirk grew even larger and began to steadily saulter closer and closer to Ten. With each step forward, Ten’s feet unconsciously took another step back. Taeyong lightly chuckled seemingly humored at Ten’s panic as he continued to calmly advance and Ten can’t blame him. He knew he looked scared and pathetic. He was shaking and practically running over his feet to keep up with Taeyong’s quickening pace. 

Ten wanted to snar and jibb at Taeyong but something inside him warned him to stay quiet that any brattish comment would not be taken lightly. Even with his gut instinct warning him, Ten was not one to be cornered. 

He needed to escape. 

Ten frantically glanced around the room, looking for any immediate escape routes. His eyes immediately landed on the door directly behind Taeyong, which was the closest and easiest to reach. Ten slowly angled his body to the right in preparation to dodge Taeyong and dash passed him. With one fake step backwards with his left foot, Ten pushed all his weight on the foot and launched himself towards the door. 

Taeyong instantly lurched forward and pushed Ten against the mirrored wall, knocking the wind out of him. Ten gasped for air and felt dizzy at the unexpected movement. He felt a wave of warm air blown onto his face and a sense of unease washed over his body. 

Ten was trapped. 

Ten failed and now he was trapped for whatever Taeyong had planned for him. 

Ten willed his eyes to focus in order to quickly make sense of the situation. Once it did, Ten immediately regretted his decision of not pretending to be unconscious instead. The distance between them felt smaller than ever. Ten could see the varying shades of browns in Taeyong’s eyes which only seemed to magnify his enlarged iris. Their proximity was further enhanced from their intermingling breath. Ten felt every inhale and exhale against his face. Taeyong’s plump lips were slightly opened and every inhale brought his lips closer to Ten’s own lips. Ten glanced back upwards to Taeyong’s eyes to see Taeyong silently watching him. Taeyong slowly angled his face forward and slid his cheeks across Ten’s cheeks, each drag enhancing their closeness before finally resting near his ears. 

“No, baby. You know what to call me.” 

Ten visibly stiffened at the low raspy whisper. Ten heard the slight hint of lust and yearning in Taeyong’s voice but he couldn’t bring himself to expel the words from his lips. Ten’s shakily raised his hands to push Taeyong away but Taeyong seemed to have considered his actions in advance as he rapidly grabbed the offensive hand with his left hand, gently squeezing it in warning. 

Taeyong lazily loosen his fist from Ten’s shoulder and trailed it up to Ten’s neck. His hands cupped the entire back of Ten’s neck, feeling larger than normal. The pressure felt warm yet threatening as a quick twist could render him useless. Ten was pulled from his thoughts from a tickling sensation at the base of his neck. The tiny strands of his hair were being lightly tugged and twisted in a mindless fashion. 

“Come on, baby. Are you not going to be a good boy for me?” Taeyong slacked his grip on Ten’s hand and glided it down Ten’s arm until it rested on his hip. 

Ten’s body grew hotter at the implications with his body quivering at the soft lingering touches. Ten understood what Taeyong wanted. He knew Taeyong better than Taeyong knew himself but Ten did not want to lose. His innate response was to deny Taeyong. He wanted to push Taeyong off and laugh at his face. He wanted to mock him for trying too hard at whatever he was doing but Taeyong touches felt so good and firm. Ten’s body was so warm with want, fear, and excitement but he still was unable to give up. 

He couldn’t. 

As Ten’s mind swirled between his options, Taeyong tugged his hair harder forcing his head upwards. His mind cleared as he peered up Taeyong’s face. Taeyong's eyes were still sharp and blown out but it also held a hint of understanding and patience. 

Ten smiled inwards.

Ten sometimes forgot Taeyong also knew him better than himself. 

“H-hyung...” Ten whispered shyly. 

Ten watched as Taeyong’s lips formed a proud triumphant smile before tenderly kneading Ten’s neck and hip. 

“That’s right, baby. I’m your hyung.” 

Taeyong began to teasingly trail the hand down his neck to his back, gently scratching his fingernails on every available surface. Taeyong finally relented his teasing and left his hand at the cusp of Ten’s ass, kneading and pulling the flesh with one hand. His massage caused tiny whispers of whimpers to escape his mouth as each tug dragged Ten’s underwear against his hole. It was yanked up and down, rubbing erratically against the sensitive flesh. 

The air was too thin. His body was too hot. He had sweat trickling down his face and collecting on the curve of his back. Ten harshly bit his lips and gripped onto Taeyong’s forearm to stop any more weak moans from escaping, trying to control himself from whining pathetically at each successive squeeze. 

Unable to contain his arousal, Ten begged.

“Hyung, please.” 

“You have to be clear what you want, baby.” 

Taeyong's stern voice brought Ten’s eyes from the curve of Taeyong’s neck to his face. Taeyong looked more flushed then he sounded. He had beads of sweat rolling down his face, trickling down the curve of his forehead to his chiseled jaw. Without realizing, Ten licked the offering off Taeyong’s face. Taeyong's eyes quickly shifted down to Ten’s face in surprise at his action before darkening with a low growl.

"Tell me, baby. Now." 

Taeyong’s demand followed with relentless kneading. He felt a blooming sense of pain radiating from his butt and Ten knew he was going to wake up with dark bruises in the morning. The thought of walking around with Taeyong’s mark made Ten body heated with want. He wanted Taeyong to mark him. He wanted to walk around knowing Taeyong chose to mark him and only him. Unable to keep up with the thoughts or unending teasing, Ten whimpered out a plea. 

“Hyung, please. Please, just touch me.” 

The confession seemed to have forced Taeyong into action as he brought his other hand from Ten’s hip to the remaining ass cheek. He firmly cupped both before dragging Ten onto his tippy toes and flushed against his body. Ten felt himself grow harder with each successive roll of Taeyong hips. He was yanked and manhandled to follow an incessant rhythm. The continuous grind against Taeyong’s bulge yielded numerous uncontrollable whimpers and moans from Ten’s lips with each one causing Taeyong to go faster and rougher than before. 

Ten dug his face deeper into the curve of Taeyong shoulder, unknowingly offering the pale expanse of his neck to Taeyong mouth. Several nibbles and bites were left down the curve of his neck causing him to shudder uncontrollably at the biting sensation and marks being left on his body. 

A warm swelling gradually built up in Ten’s lower body. His pants felt too tight, too wet, too sensitive from the repetitive friction. and Ten knew he was coming close. 

“H-hyung, I’m going to come.” 

At the admission, Taeyong abruptly halts his hips and flips Ten over forcing him to face the mirrored wall in the practice room. His hands pushed Ten down until he was bent in half and leveled to Taeyong’s bulge.

“No, baby. Only hyung decides when you can come. You just need to sit back and be good for hyung. Okay, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the content so far!! This chapter is a little short but the next chapter will be much longer as it continues where this left off. 
> 
> Please give me your feedback!
> 
> Next chapter: Mirror sex


End file.
